


In Love With My Teacher

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Depression, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Lies, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Saving, School, Secrets, Waterloo Road - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, mother - Freeform, relationships, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria Turner is a new student at Waterloo Road. She's a troubled girl with two secrets. The biggest one of all - she's Rachel Mason's daughter. She was given up for adoption by her mum but now she's at Waterloo Road what will happen? Aria's other secret is she's in a relationship with Max Tyler. Can Aria and Max keep their relationship a secret or will it be ruined?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but Aria Turner, my storylines and any unrecognised characters. Everything else belongs to Shed Media and the BBC.
> 
> This is about Rachel Mason having a daughter she gave up for adoption. Aria turns up at the school during the agro between Waterloo Road & John Fosters. Rachel is OOC at first but then she warms up to Aria. Aria falls is in a relationship with Max but they act like they don't know each other. Tom becomes like a mentor to her. Aria becomes friends with Danielle, Aleesha, Michaela, Bolton and Paul. I'm putting them all in year eleven as that works best for me.

Aria stood outside Waterloo Road School. She had one thought on her mind - what a dump. She walked in and ignored all the boys staring at her. One boy didn't seem to take notice. "I'm Paul Langley," he said. Aria ignored him but he didn't take the hint. "Are you new here?" Paul asked.

Reluctantly, Aria turned to him. "Listen here, I don't do school boys. I like my men older and much more advanced so take the hint and leave me alone," Aria said. Aria heard people laughing.

"You got shot down innit."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the head teacher," Aria said. A tall guy with black hair turned to her.

"I'm Mr Tyler. Executive head. Can I help?" He asked. Aria smirked and shook her head.

"I already said, I'm looking for the head teacher. Not the exec head," Aria replied. Max was shocked. No pupil had ever spoken to him like that before. "Look, Mr Tyler, I've not got all day so where is the head's office?" Aria asked again.

Max took Aria to the office. "Rachel, a new student for you," Max said. Rachel looked up at him.

"Thank you Max," Rachel said. Rachel smiled at Aria and motioned for her to sit down. "So, I'm Miss Mason, the headmistress here. I see you've already met Mr Tyler," Rachel said. Aria just nodded. "Well, first things first, what's your name?"

Aria sighed. "Aria Michelle Turner. Although, I should think you'd know that," Aria said. Rachel was confused.

"I don't understand what you're saying," Rachel said. Aria rolled her eyes and glared. Rachel had never met a girl with so much attitude before.

"I'm your daughter. The one you got placed for adoption! The one you didn't want at all," Aria spat. Rachel was shocked. "Yeah, cat got your tongue?" Aria said.

"Look Aria, I'm sorry but while you're here, you are not my daughter, you're my student therefore personal feelings should not be brought into this," Rachel told her.

Aria scoffed and she glared at Rachel. "You never wanted me in the first place. That's why you gave me away. Didn't want to face your mistake," Aria said. Rachel watched as Aria stood and walked out. Max smirked over at Rachel.

"Secret daughters Rachel? You really do have a hidden past don't you?" Max goaded. Rachel glared and Max stood. "I'll deal with Miss Turner's admittance to the school," Max told her.

With Aria.

Aria stood outside and she cried. She didn't know why Rachel gave her up or why she acted the way she did when she saw Rachel again. Just as she was about to walk out the gates, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to see Mr Tyler. "What?" Aria spat.

Max sighed and looked at her. "Look, I'll be dealing with your admittance to Waterloo Road. Rachel has agreed," Max said. Aria shrugged but she followed him inside.

Max had enrolled Aria into Waterloo Road and he took her to her first lesson which was English with Mr Clarkson. "Tom, this is Aria Turner. She started today," Max informed him. Tom smiled up at Aria.

"I'm Mr Clarkson. Welcome to Waterloo Road," Tom said. Aria smiled slightly and Tom pointed to an empty seat. "That's Michaela White," Tom informed her. Aria just nodded and sat down.

"Oh look, another slag joining Waterloo Road," Lindsey said. Aria looked at her and she smirked.

"I'm a slag? You must be the type of girl who tries to play the hard girl but really you're just a scared little girl with no one who wants to know," Aria spat. She sat down next to Michaela.

Michaela smiled over at Aria. "Its about time someone put her in her place. She's a right snobby cow," Michaela said.

Aria laughed and shook her head. "Its fine. One thing I hate is people calling me a slag. It does my head in," Aria told her. Michaela smiled.

"Well, Lindsey's mum killed her dad. Lindsey tried to get one over on Waterloo Road but she failed because she's an absolute loser."

Aria grinned and she looked over at Lindsey. "I'd love to slap her but then I don't think that would go down too well. Especially on my first day," Aria said.

With Rachel & Max.

Rachel and Max were sitting in the office. "How was Aria this morning?" Rachel asked. Max looked over at her.

"She was fine. Although, I think you should have informed me about the fact you had a daughter you gave away," Max said. Rachel rolled her eyes and she glared over at Max.

"My private life is none of your concern Max. Aria was the result of a mistake I made sixteen years ago. I didn't know she'd turn up here today," Rachel told him. Max smirked again.

"Well I think its best if I deal with any issues that Aria has while a pupil here. We all know what happens when your personal life interferes with the school," Max said. He was trying to wind Rachel up and he was sure it was working.

"My life outside of this school is nothing to do with you Max!" Rachel yelled.

A Few Hours Later.

School had ended and so Aria walked out of school. She was walking home alone when someone pulled up next to her. "Miss Turner."

It was Max Tyler. "Following me are you?" Aria asked. Max smirked and he opened the passeneger door. "What? You want me to get in?"

"Of course."

Aria climbed into the car and the minute she was, Max kissed her passionatley. "Hi."

"Hey. Very good acting skills earlier," Max said. Aria grinned and she winked over at him.

"Has been known to happen. Do you realise how hard it was to keep my hands off of you today?" Aria asked. Max smirked at her.

"I do as it goes."

Aria grinned and Max drove her home. "Can't you come in? There's no one here," Aria said. Max shook his head and smirked.

"Things to do. I'll see you tomorrow however but remember, professionalism," Max told her. Aria groaned and she walked up the path.

"I can do professional Mr Tyler but maybe, don't stand too close to me in school. It will give it away that you're madly in love with me," Aria said.

Max smirked as she went into the house. He drove off back to his house. He knew all about Aria being Rachel's daughter but he had to keep up the pretence.

With Aria.

Aria took out her Ipad and she got up her email's.

To: RachelMasonHM

Cc:

Subject -

Dear Miss Mason.

All I ever wanted was a mum who wanted me. All I ever wanted was to be loved. You took that from me. I've never been wanted or loved.

Yours Faithfully,

Aria.

Once Aria sent the email, she got changed for bed and fell asleep wishing she was wanted. That's all she had ever wished for.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown Notes.

Aria and Max had been hiding their relationship since Aria arrived at Waterloo Road. Aria had moved out of the house she lived in with her adoptive parents and she lived in her own flat that Max had bought for her.

That morning, Aria woke and she grinned. She loved living on her own as she had no one telling her what to do. After she had showered, she made herself some breakfast. She checked her phone to see text messages from Max, Michaela and one from Rachel -

I'll see you at school. Remember, act professional - Max

C U at school! Lindsey has been starting - Michaela.

We need to talk. Come to my office - Rachel.

Aria replied to the texts from Max and Michaela but deleted the one from Rachel. She didn't want anything to do with Rachel. Not after how she had reacted.

Aria arrived at Waterloo Road and she saw Max standing with Chris Mead. She also saw Rachel. Sighing to herself, she ignored everyone and walked into the school building and hid in the bathrooms. For some unknown reason, she started crying.

With Max.

Max saw Aria walking past and ignoring everyone and he was worried. He knew it wasn't anything to do with him as he was with her last night. He didn't spend the night like he usually did. "Max, are you listening?" Chris asked.

Max looked up. "Yes, why?".

"You look like you're in your own little world," Chris commented. Max rolled his eyes but motioned for Chris to continue.

With Aria.

Aria reluctantly walked to registration but she didn't feel up to it. When she walked in, Tom smiled up at her. "Are you okay Aria?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Aria said. It was barely a whisper. She sat down with Michaela and Lindsey turned to them.

"Boyfriend dumped you? Never mind. You're a slag anyway," Lindsey said. Aria stood and she punched Lindsey round the face.

Tom ran over and seperated them. "Get to Miss Mason's office now!" Tom yelled.

Aria and Lindsey stood in Rachel's office. "This is the second time you've been in here Lindsey because of fighting," Rachel said. Max was looking at Aria and he saw the tears rolling down her face. "And as for you Aria, you're new here so I'm shocked to see this type of behaviour from you," Rachel shouted.

Aria felt something inside her flip. "You don't want me here anyway! So I'll save you the hassle! I'm done! I'm done with your crap school, crap teachers and everything else!" Aria yelled.

Before anyone could react, Aria turned and walked out the door. "What was all that about?" Rachel asked. Max shrugged. He was worrying about Aria now. She had never reacted like that before.

Aria walked back to her flat. She didn't know why she had lost it like that.

When she got back to her flat, she locked the door and got changed into her pyjama's. She turned the heating and fire on.

With Max.

Max was worrying about Aria. He had tried to call her but her phone was turned off. After thinking for a while, he decided to go and check on her. He had informed Joyce that he was running a personal errand and he left.

He drove to Aria's flat and he knocked the door. She didn't answer. Sighing to himself, he took out the spare key he had in case of emergancy's but she had put the bolt on. "Aria! Open the door!" Max yelled.

"Go away!"

Max sighed. "Come on, open the door."

Max reluctantly got in the flat and he saw Aria sitting on the sofa. "What was all that about?" Max asked.

Aria looked over to him. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Aria mumbled. Max rolled his eyes.

"You losing it like that. What's wrong?"

Aria glared over at him. "Someone knows about us. I got a letter today saying they knew about us being together and that you're Exec head at Waterloo Road," Aria said.

Max frowned. "Show me the letter," Max demanded. Aria stood from the sofa and she walked to her bag. She handed the letter to Max.

Aria!

I know about you and Max Tyler! I know you're a pupil at Waterloo Road where he teaches! That's sick! You're screwing an older married guy. Have you no shame. If you have any sense. You'll end things with him and get rid of that baby you're carrying. Yes - I know that you're pregnant but he doesn't.

Do you really think he'll want you or that screaming brat?

End it now or I'll tell everyone!

A concerned friend.

Max looked over at Aria. "You're pregnant?" Max had paled. She hadn't told him about it yet. She needed to pluck up the courage to tell him. Instead of answering him, she just nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Aria shrugged. "I took the test the day before I got the letter. I wasn't going to tell you until I had the first scan," Aria mumbled. Max rolled his eyes.

"I think I had a right to know you're pregnant with my child. You should have told me the minute you found out," Max said. He wasn't angry he just wanted to know why she didn't tell him.

"I'm sorry okay! I got that note and thought that it was right that you wouldn't want to know. I mean, I'm sixteen nearly seventeen. I'm pregnant and you, you have a successful career, why would you want me now?" Aria asked.

Max rolled his eyes. "Aria, I love you and nothing could change that. You and our child are the only family I want. I signed the divorce papers last week," Max said. Aria looked at him.

"Are you serious? You signed the divorce papers?"

Max nodded. Suddenly, Aria planted her lips onto his in a passionate embrace. Max took her through the bedroom and they undressed each other. Eventually, it led onto something more.

A few hours later, Max and Aria lay in bed. "Can you stay tonight? I don't want to be alone," Aria said. Max smiled and kissed her.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you need me," Max said. Aria grinned and she cuddled into him before they both fell asleep.


End file.
